Life, Love, & Lies
by Brooke-Peyton
Summary: Brooke and Peyton are best friends but soon start realizing their feelings towards each other might be more than just friendship.
1. Along the Way

**Life, Love, & Lies**

**Chapter 1**

**Along the Way**

Brooke laid on Peyton's bedroom floor with her eyes closed. It was nearly four in the morning and they had just gotten back not too long ago from a party. Peyton entered her room stumbling a bit and saw Brooke passed out. She cracked a smile and then bent down and lightly slapped her cheek. "Brookie, get up off the floor." She took a hold of Brooke's wrists to try and pull her up. "Come on, lets get changed and go to sleep in a bed." Peyton slurred and Brooke's eyes somewhat opened. She smiled up at Peyton and then finally stood up from the floor. Peyton intertwined her fingers with Brooke's and led her to the bathroom. Neither of them could walk straight. Peyton grabbed a hold of the hem of Brooke's top and pulled it over her head. Brooke started to lose balance but Peyton placed her hands on Brooke's waist to steady her. "You are so trashed, Brooke" she said with a smile before leaving her bathroom to grab Brooke a change of clothes. She was not sure how she was managing to do all this because she was pretty drunk herself. Not as bad as Brooke though. Reentering the bathroom she gave Brooke the t-shirt and she put it on and then Brooke managed to slip out of her jeans and then slipped on the short shorts Peyton had handed her. Brooke pointed a finger at Peyton and smiled and it seemed she was about to speak but then let her hand fall to her side and no words came out. Peyton grabbed a hold of her hand and then led her back into the bedroom and laid Brooke on the bed and pulled the covers over her. It wasn't long after Brooke drifted off to sleep and Peyton went to get changed and ready to join Brooke in bed.

The next morning both girls woke up facing each other. Finally regaining a clear sight they smiled at each other.

Brooke placed a hand on her forehead "Oh my God my head is killing me and I'm so fucking nauseous and I can barely remember last night."

"I don't even remember leaving that party. We seriously need to stop drinking and driving." Peyton replied. "I think I hooked up with Mark last night too"

"Ew, P.Sawyer. Mark is such a sleaze ball. You can do so much better."

Peyton placed both hands to cover her face and laid on her back now. "I know I know. Weakness due to alcohol." she said

"We should really not drink so much. We need to set limits" Brooke told her and Peyton looked over at her. "Yeah, who am I kidding? I say that now but once we got out again and start drinking we're going to be right back here trying to piece together the night." Brooke laughed and so did Peyton.

"So what are you plans for the day, B.Davis?" Peyton asked as she sat up and Brooke stayed lying down as she looked up at the girl next to her.

"I should probably really start on my English Comp research paper that's due tomorrow morning." Brooke groaned.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Peyton said falling back on the bed.

Brooke rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and put her hair up and then gathered her things. She then stood in the bathroom doorway looking and her blonde best friend. "I'm going to get going." she said as she grabbed her purse and bag "Call me later" She told Peyton who nodded and then watched her best friend send a wave her way and walk out of her bedroom. Peyton then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Brooke and Peyton have known each other since they can remember. They've been best friends for years and were inseparable. Brooke knew everything about Peyton and Peyton knew everything about Brooke. They were each other's confidant and they could count on each other for everything. They were now nineteen years old and were in college. Though they both lived in Tree Hill they attended different colleges there but that didn't mean they didn't see each other because they did every single weekend. Usually starting Thursday nights because neither girl had classes on Friday.

Tuesday afternoon while Peyton was sketching in her room her phone rang and she looked at the caller id and smiled as she answered.

"Haley! How have you been?"

"I'm great and I miss you and Tree Hill so much. Both of us do." Haley said speaking for Nathan as well. "I was just calling to let you know that I'm going to be visiting this weekend. I'll be coming in on Thursday." she informed Peyton.

"That's great! I haven't seen you in months. Is Nathan coming too?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, no. He can't get out of Friday practice and he also has a test Friday morning."

"Oh, okay. We'll I'm glad you're coming at least. Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?"

"That would be great Peyton. My plane lands at 4pm"

"I'll be there." Peyton said and Haley could sense her smiling "You, me, and Brooke will have a great weekend!"

"Not too much drinking I hope" Haley joked.

"Oh God, me and Brooke have seriously become alcoholics" Peyton laughed "Every weekend we go to a party and get wasted. It's actually pretty bad because we drive while we're drunk. Some nights we don't even remember leaving the party and driving home. So that seriously needs to stop."

"Peyton! That really is bad and that really does need to stop. You girls are so lucky you have gotten home safe and have not gotten in any accidents. Don't ever do that again, okay."

"I won't, Haley."

"Good." she responded "Okay, Peyton, I need to get going but I'll see you Thursday."

"Can't wait" Peyton said and then hung up the phone.

Haley was a good friend to both Peyton and Brooke. They met her when they were freshmen in high school along with Rachel Gatina. Haley started dating Nathan Scott when she was a sophomore and they had a good relationship. Rachel goes to college two hours away from Tree Hill and she met her current boyfriend, Chris Keller, there. Brooke and Peyton were the single ones and they didn't mind. It gave them more freedom. They liked it that way at least for now.

"I cannot stand my parents, Peyton." Brooke complained as she entered Peyton's room and falling back on the bed on Wednesday afternoon. Peyton was at her desk and spun in her chair to face Brooke.

"What happened now?" Peyton asked as she placed her pencil down on the desk.

The brunette propped herself up on her elbows and answered. "They are making me go this whole weekend to the beach house with them. I leave tomorrow after my morning class. They said we need family time." Brooke rolled her eyes. "This is such bullshit. Can you believe it? This is going to be like the first weekend in a long time I'll be sober."

Peyton let out a small chuckle but then frowned "This really does suck and you know why?" she asked and Brooke shook her head. "Haley is coming to town tomorrow afternoon and is here for the weekend. Now the three of us won't get to hang out."

"Ugh" Brooke groaned as she fell back on the bed. "I haven't seen Haley in so long! My parents just had to pick this weekend."

"There's no way you can get out of it?" the blonde asked the brunette who shook her head. "Well, she'll come again. It's not like you won't ever see her again."

"That's true. Just know that I'll probably be texting you all weekend" Brooke cracked a smile.

"Wonderful!" Peyton said sarcastically "Can't wait to read all your texts about how your parents are annoying you and how you wish you were out with me and Haley drinking." the blonde laughed and Brooke sent a scowl her way. "Kidding!" Peyton replied with a smile.

"Yeah you better be before I kick your scrawny butt!" Brooke joked.

Thursday afternoon arrived quickly and Peyton stood in the airport waiting for Haley to arrive. Not long after she saw Haley walking towards her and both girls shared smiles and then embraced each other with a hug.

"It's so great to see you, Hales" Peyton said.

"Likewise, Peyton." Haley responded as she pulled away. "Where's Brooke? I would've thought she would come with you" she said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah, she wanted to but her parents forced her to go to the beach house with them for 'family time'" Peyton explained.

"I won't get to see her then" she said and Peyton shook her head. "Well that sucks"

"We'll still have a great time though just the two of us"

Friday night Haley and Peyton decided to hit the bar, Blue Post. They both had their fake id that Brooke had gotten them when they were in high school so getting drinks wasn't going to be a problem. They walked over to the bar and took a seat. Peyton ordered two diet coke and vodkas for her and two more for Haley.

"This is all I'm drinking tonight, Peyton. Just two of these because I've assigned myself as designated driver so you can get as drunk as you like tonight" Haley smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Peyton responded.

The girls shared stories from college and then played a little pool and Peyton kept drinking. They had been there for nearly two hours and Peyton was pretty drunk. Haley led her back to a seat at the bar so she could rest a bit.

"Excuse me." they heard a voice coming from behind Peyton causing both girls to look. A tall thin guy with blonde hair and blue eyes stood before them. He flashed them both a killer smile. "I'm Lucas. I just moved here. I was hoping to make some friends" he said as he slipped his hands into his pockets now with a shy smile.

"Well, hello gorgeous." Peyton said to him with her eyebrows raised and caused his cheeks to turn a shade of red. Haley let out a small laugh. "I'm Peyton" she slurred and this is one of my best friends "Haley" Peyton said pointing at Haley.

"Hi" Haley said with a sweet smile and extended her hand and Lucas shook it.

Haley and Peyton stayed for another half hour or so at the bar having conversation with Lucas. He had just moved to Tree Hill for his sophomore year of college. And Haley told him her current situation along with Peyton's because Peyton wasn't making much sense in her drunken state. She was perfecting the act of flirting though. She was very touchy feely with Lucas who didn't really mind anyway. He had a few drinks in him so it might have just been the alcohol.

Before leaving Peyton and Lucas exchanged numbers and she placed a kiss on his cheek. Haley sweetly hugged him and then Peyton hooked arms with her and they headed out of the bar.

"Wasn't he so cute!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Peyton, you don't have to yell" Haley laughed as she put Peyton in the passenger seat of the car and closed the door and walked around to get into the driver's seat.

"You are so wasted, Peyton" Haley told her as she drove away from the bar.

"Yeah, well at least I'm in college because you know what they say. After college it's called alcoholism" Peyton slurred and laughed.

After arriving at Peyton's and Haley helping her get in her house she laid Peyton on the bed. Peyton closed her eyes and Haley thought she was finally asleep but then heard her speak. "Too bad Brooke wasn't here. I really miss her." Peyton let out.

"She's only gone for the weekend" Haley smiled.

With her eyes still closed she let out a heavy sigh "I know but it _is_ our first weekend apart. I know it sounds a little stupid because we're only friends but still it's a change" she slurred. "That guy from tonight was hot!" Peyton changed the subject all of sudden and Haley just laughed.

"How about you get some sleep, Peyton. We'll talk in the morning." Haley told her and Peyton nodded and soon drifted off to sleep.

**What do you think? Please Review**


	2. Driving in the Dark

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed. This chapter sets up more of what to look forward to in more chapters. Hope you like it and please review if you can. I would love to know what you think. **

**Chapter 2**

**Driving in the Dark**

Peyton heard two honks come from outside her house. She quickly finished grabbing a last few things before heading downstairs and out the door. Brooke invited Rachel and Chris down to her beach house for the weekend. They were going to meeting her and Peyton there in a few hours.

She jogged down her front yard and then slipped into Brooke's car. She gave Brooke an apologetic smile for taking so long and Brooke just pressed her lips together not pleased.

"Hey! I"m here now and that's all that counts" Peyton told her.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah what ever. Just don't take so long next time." Both girls cracked a smile. Brooke put the car in drive and took off. "This weekend is going to be great. Rachel is coming so you know we're definitely going to get into some trouble" the brunette and blonde both laughed.

The car ride was silent for a while. Peyton was flipping through a magazine while Brooke was in control of the radio. She told Peyton she didn't want to listen to any of her dark and depressing music so she would be in charge of the music on the way there.

It wasn't long when Peyton spoke. "So I met this guy last weekend when I went out with Haley" She stayed looking down at the magazine in her hand and Brooke kept her eyes on the road. She wasn't sure why she nervous to tell her but brushed it off.

"Oh did you now? Cute?" she asked not really showing any emotion.

"Yeah. Tall, thin, blonde, blue eyes...we've been talking all week" she said to the girl driving.

"So what's his name?" Brooke asked as she glanced at Peyton for a moment.

"Lucas"

"Tell him to come" she told the blonde causing her to look at Brooke now and Brooke looked at Peyton for a moment confused and then looked back onto the road. "What?"

"You don't think that would be uncomfortable. Rachel and Chris. Me and Lucas. Then just you."

"Peyton. Don't worry about me." she smiled "Fifth wheel won't be bad. And you never know I can meet a guy here this weekend" Brooke smirked.

"Of course you can" Peyton laughed.

"So go on and call him and see if he'll come" Brooke insisted.

Peyton pulled out her phone, dialed his number, and pressed the phone against her ear and waited for him to answer. After three rings he answered with a hello.

"Hey Lucas. It's Peyton."

"Peyton, hi" he said happily. "What's going on?"

Peyton looked over at Brooke for a second. "I'm with a friend heading to my her beach house right now and we're meeting another friend and her boyfriend there and I just wanted to see if you wanted to drive up here."

Peyton heard him let out a breath. "You know I would love too but I'm actually working the whole weekend and can't get out of it. But I really do want to hang out when you're back so call me okay."

"I will" she said to him. "Bye" And she hung up the phone.

"So...what did he say?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Working." Peyton said simply.

"We'll still have fun without" Brooke assured her

Peyton smiled "I know we will"

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Brooke's beach house. They put their bags down in the bedroom downstairs and then made their way over to the kitchen. They started preparing jell-o shots for later that night.

"Bitches!" the two girls heard a familiar voice come from the front door.

They rushed over and saw the red head. "Rachel!" they exclaimed in unison and the three of them embraced into a hug and left out a smiling Chris.

Pulling away Rachel held a hand from each girl and spoke "It's so great to see my hot sexy bitches again" she laughed and then let go of their hands.

"Likewise" Brooke replied. She then saw Chris standing out of place behind Rachel. "Chris. Hi" she smiled at him.

"Hey Keller" Peyton said to him.

"Hey pretty ladies" he told them as he draped his arm around Rachel. The three girls chuckled.

After showing Chris and Rachel to the room they'd be staying in and everyone finished getting ready they made their way over to the kitchen. They took a few jell-o shots and then mixed some drinks. The girls were getting buzzed but Chris was still fine so he decided to drive to the bar they decided to go to.

"You sure you can drive, Chris" Peyton asked him as she hooked arms with Brooke and made their way to the front door.

"Positive." he reassured her and slipped his hand into Rachel's and they walked out the door towards the car.

Entering the place they walked over to the bar. There weren't that many people there. They all flashed the bartender their fake ids and studied them intently and then handed them over each a beer of their choice that they ordered.

"Do you have a pool table?" Brooke asked the young bartender. He nodded and pointed to the stairs. "Thanks" she told him and walked away and her friends followed.

Chris sat at one of the barstools as he watched Brooke put in two quarters into the pool table and then all the balls were released. Rachel and Peyton helped her put them in the triangle and Rachel said she would break.

After only about five turns the young bartender who served them downstairs came up. He walked over to Chris and asked to see his id again.

"For what, man?"

"I just need to take one more look at it." he said to him.

Chris pulled out his wallet and the pulled out the id and handed it over to the bartender. He looked at it again real closely. "When's your birthday?" he asked Chris.

He began to grow nervous. The id always worked so he never memorized the birth date that was on it. The three girls were now looking at him as he thought hard. He remembered knowing the month was either March or May. "March 18, 1986" he guessed.

"Dude, this is fake. I'm going to have to take it."

"Come on, man." he groaned "just give it back to me and we'll leave"

"I can't. The law is if I find a fake id I have to confiscate it." the young guy told him.

The girls made their way over to them and Rachel spoke. "Listen, we'll leave right now just please let him have his id back"

"Fine, but don't back here with that again. They've been trying to catch us serving underage people and we just can't have that here."

"Well, do you know any place where they won't card us" Brooke asked and Peyton just listened.

He told them of a place that was not too far form where they were at. He gave them directions and then handed Chris back his id and he thanked him. They made their way back to the car and then drove the way the bartender told them to go. They'd been driving for ten minutes now and they thought they were lost because all they saw was darkness surrounding them and a few trees but then saw a sign that said "Crazy Oaks" and knew that had to be the place.

Chris pulled into the parking lot and parked. "10 bucks says this place is filled with rednecks" Brooke said out loud as the foursome exited the car and walked into the bar. Sure enough she was right. The bar was filled with middle aged red necks and even some elderly women were there.

They couldn't believe where they were at. Never in a million years did either of them picture themselves in such a place. They walked over to the bar and asked the bartender who was a lady maybe in her mid thirties. She had dark hair and a tattoo on her upper right arm.

"What can I get you kids?" she asked.

They all asked for beers for now and she handed one to each of them. She didn't even card them and this made them extremely glad now for coming out there. The jukebox was playing some country song that neither of them knew. And then an unattractive man in his fifties walked over to Peyton. He smiled and was missing his front tooth. His face had scruff and then he held out a hand for Peyton.

"Hey there Missy. How about a dance?" he said as she downed her beer. She was now getting a little drunk. If she was going to dance with this man she needed to be drunk.

"Go on Peyt!" Brooke exclaimed laughing.

Peyton took his hand as she clumsily got off her seat. He started twirling her and then moved to the rhythm of the music. Rachel and Brooke could not stop laughing as they downed their drinks. Brooke pulled her camera out of her purse and started taking pictures. It was just way to funny to not capture these moments.

"Okay!" Peyton laughed "I think I've had enough." she said as she made her way over to Brooke "I say it's your turn" she smirked

Brooke gave Peyton a tight smile and shook her head but Peyton wouldn't take no for an answer. She had grabbed her hand and put it in the older man's hand and started dancing with Brooke now. His hands felt so rough and she faked a smile and really couldn't wait for the song to be over so she could go back to her friends.

It was Peyton now that was taking pictures of Brooke while Rachel and Chris laughed along. Rachel and Peyton had ordered themselves a shot of tequila and Chris ordered himself another beer. Finally the song finished and Brooke walked back over to her friends.

"Oh my God, never again" she told them in a tone so only they could hear.

"You did wonderful, Penelope" Rachel said to her.

"Oh shut up. Just be glad you didn't have to dance with him." Brooke said to her as she saw that the three of them had ordered another round of drinks for themselves and not for her. "Well thanks for ordering me something"

"Didn't know what you wanted Brookie" Peyton slurred.

"It's okay honey" Brooke said to her with a smile as she placed her hand on the side of Peyton's face. "I"m going to go to the restroom. So now you can order for me." she smiled "Get me a vodka and diet coke" and then she turned around and made her way to the rest room.

An hour later the three girls were pretty wasted. Chris was still good enough to drive. The girls were dancing with each other and were talking loud and laughing. The man from earlier was now with a friend who walked over to them and was asking Rachel for a dance.

A drunk Peyton interjected "I'm sorry sir!" she slurred "but this girl right here is taken by me. And I don't feel comfortable having her dance with someone else" Rachel nodded.

The man scoffed "I don't believe you." he said "I've been watching you all night and you two haven't even kissed"

Brooke just kept moving her head back from looking at the man to looking at Peyton to back at looking at the man and then back at Peyton to see what would happen next. She was pretty zoned out.

Peyton looked at Rachel with a smirk and then Rachel leaned in closed her eyes and placed a kiss on Peyton's lips. Peyton held Rachel's heard and pulled her closer. Brooke's eyebrows rose and she smiled. She wasn't too surprised at this. They were drunk and Peyton was trying to save Rachel from this man anyway. Chris looked on from afar and shook his head. He knew his girlfriend was pretty wild when she was drunk. They pulled away after around ten seconds.

"Still think we're not together" Peyton asked as she intertwined her fingers with Rachel's. The man rolled his eyes and walked off. The three girls began to giggle.

"Oh my God, Peyton, that was genius" Rachel slurred.

"Couldn't have done it any fucking better myself" Brooke said.

They had a few more drinks and were still being loud. They wanted to get some pictures together so they asked the first older man from earlier if he could take the pictures. Rachel called over Chris so he could be in them too.

After taking a few the man walked over to Rachel and was showing her how the pictures turned out and then began whispering in her ear. "You know you girls are beautiful. I use to play with my daughters. How about I play with you girls"

Rachel looked at him wide eyed. She was beyond disgusted by this man. She couldn't believe what he had just told her. She grabbed his camera and pushed him off. She quickly told Chris what he told her and then she told her two friends to get their purses and to leave immediately. The four of them hurried off back to the car and drove off.

Chris was driving and Rachel sat in the passenger seat while Brooke and Peyton sat in the back next to each other. Their was music playing from the radio faintly. Brooke watched as Peyton looked through her phone's phone book. She came upon the name Lucas and pressed 'Send'.

Brooke figured he didn't answer because she hung up about 30 seconds after dialing. Peyton looked at Brooke and Brooke looked at Peyton. They were face to face. Brooke had been sobering up but she still felt some what drunk. Peyton was still pretty wasted. Rachel was sleeping against the window.

They both shared a drunken smile at each other. Neither one were sure who leaned in forward first but before they knew it their lips touched and they were kissing. Brooke wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was that she was liking her. The kiss was soft but deep. She started to get more into it. She placed a hand on the side of Peyton's face. Peyton placed a hand on Brooke's thigh. She felt Brooke part her lips and Peyton slipped her tongue into Brooke's mouth. And they were now massaging each others tongue.

About a minute later they pulled apart and started into each others eyes. Brooke took a hold of Peyton's hand and held it until they arrived back to the beach house. Peyton stayed looking at Brooke with a small smile for a few more moments before closing her eyes shut.

Brooke helped a drunken Peyton to a seat in the living room. Chris and Rachel were standing next to her and before Brooke could speak she noticed Peyton beginning to see vomit come out of her mouth. Brooke's first reaction was to cup her hands under Peyton's mouth and catch her vomit. It was probably one of the grossest things Brooke ever had to do but if it got on the carpet her parent's would kill her.

"Rachel! Go get me some paper towel from the kitchen" She demanded Rachel who just stood there not exactly sure what was going on. "Chris, could u go get me some paper towels." and he quickly went over to the ktichen and fetched paper towels and handed them over to Brooke.

Brooke cleaned up the mess and told Chris and Rachel she could take care of Peyton. They went to the guest room while Brooke helped up Peyton from the chair and led her to the bedroom. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and walked over to a sitting Peyton on the bed. She wiped around Peyton's mouth because she still had a little vomit there.

She then went to grab a t-shirt from Peyton's bag and walked back to her and pulled her current top over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra and Brooke still in a buzzed phase stared at her breasts for a few moments. She wasn't sure what exactly she was feeling but she quickly looked away not feeling right about it and put the t-shirt on Peyton. She then grabbed the pajama shorts from her bag and took off Peyton's jeans and helped her slip on the shorts.

She then helped Peyton onto the bed and under the covers.

"I need water" Peyton said about to get up.

Brooke lightly pushed her back down. "Stay here. I'll get it" Brooke clumsily walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and brought it back to Peyton. She took a few sips of it and then let her head fall back on the pillow.

Brooke got herself ready for bed and then climbed into bed with Peyton. She leaned over to Peyton and placed a kiss on her forehead. It was the most interesting night she's had in a while. The kiss she had with Peyton in the car was becoming a little fuzzy in her memory but she knew it happened and that she liked it. She got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it. She was scared of what it meant. She never saw Peyton in any other way but friendship but this feeling was different. And she wasn't even sure if Peyton was going to remember them making out in the morning. All of sudden she felt their relationship might get a little complicated. She could only hope for the best.


End file.
